Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150410215907/@comment-24917038-20150414114121
I've lost track of time.. How long have we been here? Days? Weeks? Stuck with a madwoman. I can understand why though. If I'm stuck here much longer, I might go as crazy! Spider lies asleep across from me, twisting and turning. Lily rocks back and forth in the corner. I don't even know if she ever sleeps. Again, I don't blame her. There is hardly any escape in dreamland. I almost start to drift off myself, when I hear some faint footsteps, scaring the living daylights out of me. Panic arises, as I wait for more torture. After a few moments of listening, Spider jumps awake. "Did you hear something?" I whisper. She looks at me with sad eyes. "No.. Just a dream.." Of course that was too much to hope. They've been drugging us each meal. And in our water every day. It took her a while, but eventually she succumbed to taking the drug - with no other choice than die of dehydration. Another quiet shuffling outside. We both jump a little, and stare at the door. Lily comes out of her little trance of rocking back and forth, staring with horror at the door. “Kas? Ariadne?” I gentle whisper through the bars. Lily ducks her head, covers her ears, and begins screaming. A high pitched, horrible screech! Ariadne gets to her first, covering her mouth and shushing her. When she calms down a little, we both creep to the door. Looking out, we see nothing. “Hey, guys!” A more cheerful voice says. I step back in disgust. “Andria?” Spider asked, a little shocked. “What do you want?” I snap. “Andria, shut up! We’re going to try get you out. Had to find out where you were first. Are you ok?” I smile at someone telling her that. Spider nods. “Good.” Before we know it, Scott, Andria and Susie emerge behind us. “What the-“ I start, before Lily starts whimpering. I go comfort her a little. She’s warmed up enough to let us that close now. Scott begins to explain. “We’ve been planning this for the past few days. I found out that anyone I touch hands with can phase through walls with me. Same with Susie’s invisibility. Hopefully, we can get you out unseen. Otherwise, Andria can change their minds. There is.. one.. condition, however..” Lily’s calmed a little as I look up. “What?” Ariadne asks warily. Andria winks. “Pluto, darling!” She says with a sly smile, and posh accent. “Why would we join Pluto, when we told you before we weren’t interested?” Spider asks calmly. Scott answers. “Because without this deal, none of us get out of here. Spider glances back at me. I nod. “Ok,” she says slowly, "but we’re taking Lily!” “Oh, for crying out loud!” Andria whinges. “Fine,” I snap. "Take us all out, and we’ll go to Pluto with you. That sly smile again. Scott manages to get us all out. Walking through walls feels weird.. Soon enough, thanks to Andria’s memories changing mutation. We make it outside, when Spider turns around abruptly. “What about the others? Cole? The twins?” Right before Cole jumps from the bushes, and wraps his arms around her. Lily stares, unbelievingly. “C-Cole..?” Cole, upon noticing the newcomer, stares back with as much surprise, before his face lights up in a smile. “I knew you weren’t dead!” He crash tackles her. “I knew you weren’t dead! I’ve been searching for you. Back in Aus. Oh, I missed you so much!” Lily breaks down sobbing, and holds Cole close once her shock clears. “I thought you were dead,” she whispers over and over. “Scott,” I begin softly, not wanting to disturb their moments. “Katie and Kyle?” It just takes a look to explain everything. They’re not here. They’re not coming. “We have to go, now!” Andria hisses. Then I hear it too. Faint footsteps. “Run!” she hisses, more forcefully. We take off, heading towards the line of trees. A hundred metres. Fifty. Ten. Bang! The sound of the gunshot stops us all in our tracks. Turning around, Cole falls into Lily’s grasp, cause her to scream hysterically, clutching his body. Shock prevents us moving. Ahead of us, now stand a group of maybe twenty Quantum guards. Scott walks to Cole’s body. Leaning down for a bit, before standing again. “You can save him, right?” Silence. “I’m willing to make a deal if you’ll help save him!” One soldier steps forward. “What kind of deal?” Scott takes in a deep breath. “You’re after test subjects, right? I’ll be willing to assist you. Let the others go. Save Cole. And I will do all I can to help you.” Discussion occurs between the soldiers. “Deal.” He states. “But the kid will also be used as hostage, to make sure you keep your word and do exactly what we wish.” Scott nods. Two soldiers step forward to take Cole back. Scott, pulls Lilly away – kicking and screaming – back to us. As he does so, hands me a slip of paper, before walking away. After a brief look around, I notice Andria and Susie are nowhere in sight. We’re left alone. Me, Ariadne, and Lily. Poor Lily.. I open the letter, and read a single word. Venezuela.